grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Salami Strong Style
Salami Strong Style was a stable in GTS Wrestling, consisting of Tommy Salami, Pete Corvus and Bruiser Bonifer. History Formation (2017) At the beginning of May Bruiser Bonifer started a friendship with Tommy Salami. On May 18, 2017 Tommy Salami and Bruiser Bonifer defeated Swat City in a 2 on 3 Handicap Match to win the GTS Tag Team Championship. On On May 23, Salami Strong Style retained the GTS Tag Team Championship against Kleetus Bailey and Justin Bread, after the match, Salami Strong Style was attacked by Jay Kirby and Joe Wolf before being saved by Pete Corvus. Tommy Salami would shake Corvus hand turning Salami Heel. Tommy Salami's leadership (2017-present) Grim challenge Tommy Salami for an Dumpster match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Tools. On May 29, 2017 Bruiser Bonifer retained one half of the GTS Tag Team Championship against Draiken. Pete Corvus challenged Kleetus for the GTS Championship at Extreme Tools. On June 4, at Extreme Tools, Bruiser Bonifer would lose the GTS Tag Team Championship against SWAT City (Ace Marxman, Sodapop Smith, and Jay Medic) in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match. Later on the Show, Pete Corvus would defeat Kleetus Bailey to win the GTS Championship. Later on the Show, Tommy Salami would defeat Grim to win the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Few seconds later, Salami would lose the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship to Jay Evans. At Food In The Fridge Tommy Salami lost a triple threat match for the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Later on at the ppv Bruiser Bonifer would win the Food In The Fridge Briefcase. Next Pete Corvus would lose the GTS Championship to Kleetus then would be ultimately be injured at the hands of Kleetus would be out till September. Shortly after, the group quietly dispanded. On August 26, 2017 Salami Strong Style made their return to GTS asking Grim to be booked and saying they hate the "new people" where JJ Adams, The Prodigy and Hollywood Hooligan, the segment ended with a brawl. In the next few months, Kleetus and Vlad let silently, but was still friends with Tommy and Pete. in October big problems came in the group when Tommy apparently turned face, but it was a trick. Around this time, sick member Bonifer posted a video, where he insulted Tommy for turning his back, leaving the group. In November the group imploded when Pete stopped Tommy from hitting Grim with a Chair during their match for the GTS Intercontinental Championship, and Pete hit Tommy, while shaking Grim's hand, turning him face and breaking up Salami Strong Style In wrestling * Bailey's Finishing Moves ** Redneck Stunner (Stunner) (parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin) ** TKO (Fireman's Carry Stunner) (Parodied from Marc Mero/Johnny B. Badd) (used rarely) * Bonifer's Finishing Moves ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) - Adopted from Fit Finlay ** Death's Hand (Swinging Modified Hammerlock DDT) ** Rose Of Sharyn (Diving Cutter) ** Sound Of Violence (rear naked choke/Sleeper hold) * Corvus's Finishing Moves ** Package Piledriver - Parodied from Kevin Owens/Steen ** Running Elbow Smash/Running Forearm Smash. * Drago's Finishing Moves ** Russian Nightmare (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) (Parodied from Brock Lesnar) ** Spear * Salami's Finishing Moves ** Salami Sandwich (Corner Slingshot Seated Senton)-Parodied form Yokozuna ** Butterball DDT (Double Underhook DDT)-Parodied from Dean Ambrose ** Lard-KO (Jumping Cutter)-Parodied from Randy Orton Championships and accomplishments GTS Wrestling * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Salami * GTS Championship (2 times) - Corvus (1), & Bonifer (1) * All For Tommy Championship (1 time, Inagural, Current) - Salami * GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Bonifer & Salami * Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) - Bonifer * GTS Triple Crown Champion - Bonifer * GTS Grand Slam Champion - Bonifer Category:Groups Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:All For Tommy Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion